Cultivation Realms
Cultivation According to chapter 830: ‡: Grand Emperor is another name for Immortal Emperor Peak Stage. Because it is very hard to reach the this stage, people started calling it Grand Emperor Stage. †: Dao Emperor is another name for the Great Circle of Immortal Emperor Stage. To reach this stage is even harder than to become a Grand Emperor. Once the Immortal Emperor Peak Stage powerhouses start to resonate with their own dao, their strength will have a quantitative leap, thus reaching the Great Circle of Immortal Emperor. Because this leap also happens in the powerhouse's insight of dao, this stage is referred as Dao Emperor. In other words: Immortal Emperor Early Stage > Immortal Emperor Middle Stage > Immortal Emperor Late Stage > Immortal Emperor Peak Stage (Grand Emperor) > Great Circle of Immortal Emperor (Dao Emperor) Information Mortal Realm ''' * '''Channel Openning - Is the stage where cultivators start opening spirit channels. The more spirit channels one opens, the stronger they’ll grow and the further they’ll be able to advance in their cultivation. ** Normally 9 Level For Each Stage, only when the Cultivator opens 100, so 10 Level For Each Stage but because the special case with Mo Wuji when he cultivates with meridians, so 12 Level For Each Stage * Spirit Building * Transcending Mortality - When one reaches the extreme mortal stage he will form a spiritual ring inside their body. Earth Realm ''' * '''Yuan Dan - When one advances to the yuan dan stage he will create a golden core of elemental energy. * True Lake - When one advances to the true lake stage his golden core will shatter and form a huge lake of elemetal energy. * Nihility God - 'One would be able to condense out some blurry primordial spirit '''Heaven Realm ' * '''True God - In order to advance from the Nihility God Stage to the True God Stage, one must overcome the Heavenly Tribulation trial, in which many thick lightning bolts from the heavens strike down on the cultivator undergoing the trial. * Worldly Immortal - One must overcome the Wordly Immortal Heavenly Tribulation in order to advance from the True God Stage to the Worldly Immortal Stage. * Earthly Immortal - One must overcome the Earthly Immortal Heavenly Tribulation in order to advance from the Worldly Immortal Stage to the Earthly Immortal Stage. Immortal Realm ''' * '''Heavenly Immortal - One must overcome the Heavenly Immortal Tribulation in order to advance from the Earthly Immortal Stage to the Heavenly Immortal Stage. During the Heavenly Immortal Stage, a cultivator will typically form an Immortal Lattice by using Immortal Lattice Stones (AKA blackstone) to condense into an Immortal Lattice. The strength of an Immortal Lattice depends on the number of Immortal Lattice Stones used and the degree of condensation. * Golden Immortal * Xuan (Profound) Immortal * Grand Yi Immortal - Also called Grand Yi Celestial. * Grand Zhi Immortal - Also Called True Paramount Celestial Monarch. * Grand Luo Immortal - Also called Grand Luo Heavenly Celestial. * Immortal King '- * '''Immortal Reverent '- * '''Immortal Emperor - God Realm *'Nascent God' - Condense a god lattice at the 9th level. *'Heavenly God' - Cultivate to 9th level of Nascent God and condense a god lattice. Heavenly Gods are the true gods who have been recognized by the Heaven Dao Laws. *'God Monarch '- *'Worldly God '- A Worldly God will condense a world inside them. From that moment onward there is no use for space rings, a World God can carry their treasures in their inner world. All treasures inside a World God's inner world are lost after the inner world dissipation caused by the expert's death. *'God King '- A God King can feel the profoundness of destiny and start to collect it. *'Unity God' - Sage Realm *'Quasi-Sage' - The difference between the Unity God Stage and the Quasi-Sage Stage is like a heavenly gully. First, you would need to perfect your Dao Laws and your world. This is the end point of all cultivators but eight. Because of the limits of the Dao Laws of the Universe, only 8 Sages are allowed to exist at once. Therefore, all others must be restrained in the Quasi-Sage Stage. *'Sage' - For a Quasi-Sage to reach the Sage Stage, first they need to validate their Sage Dao. There are 3 known ways to do that, where the first way is to sever one's Three Corpses. The second way is to use a supreme treasure of fortune. The last way is to use one's world to validate the Dao, using one's Dao Laws and even fully understanding the Dao. There is a maximum of 8 Sages because of the limits of the Dao Laws of the Universe. The 8 Sages already push the Dao Laws to the limit. If a 9th Sage appears, the Laws of Heaven and Earth would come down and crush everything. *'Sage of Fortune' - Not much is known about this stage besides that to reach it you need the universe to approve of your Dao. God's Thrones Only Throned Gods can live forever/ aren't effected by the flow of time. One can start to vie for a God Throne after Unity God Stage. However there are a limited number of Throned Gods (a little over 10,000) and there are many different tiers of Throned Gods. Throned Gods are considered the most powerful gods and they generally have the highest cultivation bases. The hierarchy of God's Thrones and Throned Gods is as follows: # The 8 Sages - The strongest among Throned Gods. They are the only ones capable of reaching the true Sage Stage. # The 4 Dao Monarchs # The 3 Rogues # The 12 God Emperors # The 108 Principal Gods (36 Ministers and 72 Lords) # The 108 Valued Gods # The 10,368 Minor Gods - The weakest among Throned Gods. Usually have Unity God Stage as cultivation base. Category:Universe Category:Cultivation